


One cup at a time

by Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee Shops, College Student Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jace Being an Asshole, Jace not being the supportive brother he is, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee
Summary: First comes a coffee, then comes a movie followed by drama and then come happy endings.Magnus Bane meets and bonds with Alec Lightwood over coffee. It all seems to be going good, until a certain blondie – whom Magnus would’ve very much liked to punch in the face, if he wasn’t Alec’s brother – starts thinking he knows everything and has every right to decide what happens in his brother’s life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	1. One cup at a time

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of these characters;  
> (Except maybe Stephanie)

‘ _Here he comes’_ , Magnus thinks, quickly attempting to look busy, by typing random stuff on his laptop. The newcomer, who also is a regular customer here, is drop-dead gorgeous – messy black hair, blue eyes and pale skin – and may or may not be the reason Magnus comes here as often as he does. He’s wearing a dark grey, cosy looking sweater today with black jeans and combat boots.

  
The guy gets his coffee and heads straight to the table Magnus is sat at, standing beside the empty chair. “Is this seat taken?” he asks, and Magnus is pleasantly surprised. He wants to make a comment about how most of the café is empty but takes pity on the slightly flushed cheeks in front of him.

  
“I’m actually saving this seat for a pretty boy with black hair and blue eyes and a wardrobe that could use some help, with the name ‘Alexander’. If you tick all the boxes, join me, darling.” He replies, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, not taking his eyes off of the person in front of him.

  
The other rolls his eyes at him, taking a seat and hiding his smile behind his own coffee. “For someone who says he’s quite easy to please, you do seem to have a _lot_ of expectations for even a random person, who wants to sit with you for coffee.”

  
“Hey, I did save this seat especially for you. I have to be specific.”

  
Alec simply shakes his head, “do you have any plans this Saturday?” he asks instead.

  
“If you want me to go somewhere with you, I’m free. If you want me to help blondie like that last time, then my daily planner is filled to the brim, this Saturday.” He replies, almost shuddering at the time he had to help Alec’s adoptive brother Jace, in choosing the right ring for Clary, because apparently, there wasn’t any ring he liked from the online sites – strange. He had been surprised, but he thinks, since their sister was literally on the other side of the globe for her college, he was the next best option.

  
But the whole trip had eventually been a nightmare for Magnus. It had started off fine, but they hadn’t managed to get _the_ perfect ring (according to Jace) after almost 4 hours, so Jace had started getting pissy like he usually liked to be. But seems like he had forgotten he wasn’t with Alec this time, who knew him well enough in order to just tolerate it. He had then gone about talking how he had made a mistake in choosing the right person to accompany him and Magnus had just about had enough.

  
So, Magnus had gone right ahead and told him that he had agreed to come with him just because he was Alec’s brother. Jace had gotten a dark look on his face and said “Of course I know that. You’d do anything to get into my brother’s pants. But guess what, Magnus, I’ll never let my brother fall for your games.” That had been the last straw and Magnus would’ve punched Jace in the face, if not for the fact that he was Alec’s brother. He had stormed off, leaving Jace to fend for himself, taking satisfaction in the fact that they had driven there in Magnus’s car and Jace would’ve to actually fend for himself – not that it was actually difficult to get on the subway and get home.

  
Alec gave him a sad smile. He didn’t know the exact details of what had happened, just that the trip wasn’t fun. Neither Jace nor Magnus had given him the details, he thinks. A part of Magnus wanted to be petty and tell Alec what Jace had said about him, but he also knew how much Alec loved his siblings and it would be painful for him to choose between Jace and Magnus; he hoped it would be painful and not a simple decision of choosing Jace over him.

  
“It’s kind of like both?” Alec answered, seemingly unaware of Magnus’s thoughts. “Izzy was planning on having a movie night, on Saturday, at her and Simon’s place.”

  
“You already know that even before the first movie is halfway, everyone would already be either chatting in low voices or whispering things that definitely aren’t PG-13, in their significant other’s ear.” Magnus said. He had never been to any of the movie nights – in his a little less than 6 months of friendship with Alec – but he did remember Alec telling him the _horror stories_.

  
Alec made a face, remembering the time he actually wanted bleach for his ears when Jace had not been quiet enough. “Yes, I know. That is why, if I am going to be stuck in the kitchen, pretending to have a long drink, I do need a partner, Magnus. There’s only so much time a guy can stay alone in a kitchen, doing nothing.” (Magnus could list a few things _they_ could do _alone_ , and they could definitely include kitchen counters, but no, no going there right now). He said, giving Magnus his best puppy eyes that Magnus was sure Alec did not even know he was making.

  
Magnus sighed because there was no way he could resist those eyes, Jace and his petty self be damned. “Pick me up at 7” he said, finishing the last sip of coffee remaining and the smile he got in return would almost be enough to help him survive Jace’s “Holier than thou” attitude, for a night. Plus, Magnus had heard a lot about Alec’s sister and she sounded pretty fun. Maybe he could try winning over at least one of Alec’s siblings. Not like he needed approval to be friends with Alec, but just in case.


	2. Movie night, drama night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday- Movie night

Saturday evening, Magnus opened the door to a slightly out of breath Alec, almost around 8pm.

  
“I’m sorry I got held up at the bookstore, the delivery of the new books came in late. Jocelyn told me to go but I didn’t want her to handle it alone since Luke wasn’t there and Clary had- ummph” he stopped only when Magnus unceremoniously clamped a hand on his mouth. Not like he was wearing any makeup that Magnus would have to worry about ruining.

  
“Alexander darling, let’s take a deep breath, shall we? Besides, you did text me that you’d be late, rather than leaving me to wonder whether I’ve been stood up.” Magnus replied, taking his hand off Alec’s mouth. “let’s get going?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They were walking to Izzy’s place and Magnus was surprised at how close her apartment was to his own. Within half an hour of walking, Alec was knocking at his sister’s apartment door. The door was opened by Simon. They didn’t know each other that well, just the basic introductions when Alec and Magnus had bumped into him at the café one day. But Magnus thought he was a nice guy. Besides, unlike a certain blonde, Simon didn’t seem to look at Magnus as if he is unworthy of even being in Alec’s general vicinity. Or maybe if he did, he didn’t voice it.

  
“We thought, you guys ditched us.” Simon said, sounding apologetic and a little sheepish.

  
Magnus could hear the sound of the television coming from inside, but before he could say anything, Alec scowled, “So you guys started the movie night without us? I remember movies not even starting at 10 sometimes.”

  
“Jace said you two might not come.” Magnus could tell Simon was really feeling bad. “plus, we had a guest today, it didn’t seem right to not start.”

  
Of course, it _had to_ be Jace, Magnus thought.

  
“ _Of course_ , it was Jace.” Alec said, as if reading Magnus’s mind and Magnus wondered whether Jace had actually kept his views about Magnus to himself, or whether he had outright blurted them out to Alec. “And what do you mean, we have a guest? I thought this was just siblings and their…. I thought it was just supposed to be us?”

  
Whatever Simon was about to say, was cut off by a very excited Izzy coming to them. “Finally.” she said, hugging Alec who hugged her back. She extended her arm to Magnus, “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, nice to finally meet you.”

  
“Magnus” he shook her hand.

  
“Oh, I already know a lot about you.”

  
“Strange. I know a lot about you too.” Magnus replied easily, because Alec did talk a lot about his siblings. He did wonder however, whether when Izzy said she knew about him, were they only good things or whether Jace had expressed his _lovely_ opinions about him, to Izzy.

  
“We have a guest.” She said low enough, shooting an apologetic look to them, making sure no one other than Alec and Magnus could hear her. “I didn’t know she’d be visiting, she just dropped by without any notice, right when Jace and Clary got here, and for some reason – that I’ll punch Jace later for – he invited her to stay for the movie night, saying, and I quote “Magnus shouldn’t feel like the only newcomer.” And Voila! We have one additional member joining us.” Izzy sounded exhausted and Alec looked a little worried, especially when Izzy mentioned that it was Jace’s idea.

  
“More the merrier.” Magnus weakly added, when Alec didn’t try to say anything.

  
“C’mon up. Follow me.” She said while leaving him and Alec alone.

  
“You okay?” he asked, gently touching Alec’s shoulder, wondering if one new person was all it took to put Alec out of his comfort zone. But he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case, but if it was, Magnus would happily follow Isabelle’s lead and punch Jace square in his face, this time for sure.

  
Alec sighs, looking at Magnus and replying in an equally low voice, “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Then adds a little hesitantly, “Jace suggesting someone join our movie night, much less someone whom he has known for less than a day, seems a bit weird.”

  
Magnus wants to suggest that maybe Jace was just being petty, _again_ , and wanted to make a point that if Alec could get an _outsider_ to their fun night, then he could too. But he settles on “Only one way to find out.” Taking Alec’s hand, while Alec leads the way.

  
As they reach where the others are sprawled on various surfaces, there doesn’t seem to be any new faces there and Magnus kind of hopes that Simon and Izzy were just messing with them, because even Alec looks like he is relaxing a little bit, after seeing just the familiar faces there. But Magnus can see a designer bag at one side of the couch and he just knows it can’t be Izzy’s; because it was Izzy’s house so she’d most probably keep her things at their right places, Magnus assumes. And Clary didn’t use bags like that, especially when it wasn’t anything formal, she mostly goes for bag packs – Alec had told him one day when they were _gossiping_ (Alec still denied that it was gossiping) about their respective friends.

  
They’re still holding hands, which Magnus is not going to complain, and Alec pulls him towards the kitchen.

  
Alec opens the refrigerator, “What would you like?” he asks him.

  
Magnus peeps inside and settles on a juice because, the last thing he needs right now, is his head being muddled when he still hasn’t gotten a glance at the so called mysterious guest. Looks like Alec has similar thoughts.

  
They stand against the kitchen counter, shoulders touching and Magnus revels at how normal that feels, like they’ve done it a countless number of times. Magnus thinks it is because they both know something’s about to happen and are trying to draw comfort from each other. How does asking someone for a date, while taking a midnight stroll back home, sound? He might find out tonight, Magnus thinks.

  
“Magnus” Alec says, suddenly looking excited, nervous and also determined all at once. And Magnus doesn’t have to wait long before Alec hurriedly speaks again, as if he is going to lose his courage if he postpones it. “You know we got this new girl named Maia, at the bookstore after one of my previous co-worker Jordan left, right?” he doesn’t wait for Magnus to confirm that, yes he knows that, “Maia and I were talking the other day, and she suggested the previous place she worked at, ‘Hunter’s Moon’ is actually a nice place and there’s this friend of hers, who mixes excellent cocktails according to Maia, and there are also pool tables. I was thinking, would you like to go with me? Someday in the next week?” he finishes, standing in front of Magnus, then waiting for his answer, nervously biting his lower lip.

  
And Magnus just stares for a few moments, because definitely Alec is just proposing hanging out as friends, right? Because one, Alec didn’t explicitly say the word “date”, two-

  
“You can say no, if you already have something planned” he is stopped abruptly in his list-making by Alec’s rambling. “or if you don’t like to travel by the subway at night, or-”

  
Magnus stops Alec this time, with a finger pressed to his lips, rather than clamping on his mouth like earlier. “Just a little question, darling.” He continues when Alec nods, “By any chance, are you asking me out on a date, Alexander? Or was it hanging out like friends?” and Magnus is pretty sure he already knows the answer, if Alec’s warm flushed cheeks are any indication. When Alec doesn’t seem to answer, he prompts again, “My answer is a yes, regardless which one of the two it is. So, which one is it?” he asks, keeping both their glasses on the counter and leaning back against it, Alec flush against him, his arms around Alec’s hips.

  
“Yeah?” Alec asks, sounding breathless. When Magnus encouragingly smiles and nods, he continues, “A date, please?”

  
Magnus smiles down at him because, ‘ _finally_ ’. “Excellent choice, pretty boy.” He kisses Alec’s cheek, not chancing kissing him on his lips and risking Alec popping a blood vessel in his face because of how red he already is. Besides, they can save the first kiss for after the first date.

  
He doesn’t get to dwell on the idea of first date for much long because they hear Jace call out for Alec, “Alec are you joining us anytime soon?” Magnus sighs and Alec groans.

  
They walk into the living room and as soon as Magnus sees who the so called “guest” is, he wants to storm out of the apartment. Maybe take Alec with him too. There, sitting beside Jace, is a young woman with dark brown hair, casually sipping on her drink, looking totally engrossed in the movie. Magnus doesn’t even have a chance to see which movie it is, before she turns towards them.

  
“Magnus, it’s been such a long time since we last met.” She says and Magnus barely registers anything before she comes forward and practically throws herself at him.

  
“Oh, you two know already each other.” Izzy says unnecessarily, maybe she was going for a question but it comes out as a statement.

  
“Of course, we do, Iz!” she says, sounding way too happy for Magnus’s liking. “We go a long way back, don’t we Maggie?”

  
“Didn’t know you’d be here, Stephanie.” He says, avoiding looking at Alec. He’ll explain everything to Alec later.

  
“Even I didn’t know you’d be here. But Jace here, mentioned you and as soon as he realised who I am to you, he invited me for the movie night.” She says, smiling at Jace. “Turns out, it’s like their tradition to watch movies with their _someone special_ and I didn’t want you to be alone.”

  
They all stand in an awkward silence, Magnus at a loss of words and Jace and Stephanie being the only two people who looked like they were quite enjoying themselves.

  
“Guys, I’m quite tired tonight. I think we’ll just finish this one and call it a night?” Simon pipes up, attempting to break the tension.

  
Magnus finally looks at the screen, he knows this scene and he knows that there are probably 8-10 minutes remaining of the movie. He can stay those 10 minutes and not give Stephanie, _and Jace_ , the satisfaction of seeing him run away. “Sure” he says, taking a seat beside Simon, after making sure there isn’t place for anyone else to fit with them.

  
He sees Alec sit beside Clary, but Magnus knows he isn’t paying any attention to the screen. The last few minutes of the movie seem to last way longer than 10 minutes, for Magnus.

  
As soon as the credits start rolling, he’s about to start saying his goodbyes and then get the hell away from this place, with Alec, when Stephanie beats him to it. “I’ll get going. I really had fun with you, guys.” She says with her sickly-sweet smile. “Walk me to the door, Maggie?” she asks, and Magnus wants to deny and Clary looks like she’s about to slap Stephanie in the face but holding herself back, instead settling on glaring at Jace. “I have to talk to you about something. Or we can arrange a meet-up some other day. How does dinner sound to you?” suddenly sounding excited.

  
“I’ll walk you to the door, Stephanie.” He says, catching Alec’s eye for a moment and then he’s leading her out. If listening to her now saves him from having dinner with her, he’ll take it as a win. If there is one thing he knows about Stephanie, it’s that she can be very persistent. He knows she won’t hold back from pulling strings here and there, in order to get him to talk to her. The last thing Magnus wants is for her to use Alec, in order to get to “talk” to him.

  
As soon as they’re out of the door, Stephanie starts, “Looks like you’re finally exploring the love department again, huh Maggie?” her tone actually sounds of someone just trying to catch-up with their old friend, but Magnus knows better.

  
“What did you want to talk about, Stephanie. If it’s my love-life, then it was lovely talking to you. Goodbye.”

  
“You love that boy, don’t you?” she sounds amused and her eyes look cold despite the sickly-sweet smile still firmly on her lips.

  
“You know me, Steph.” He decides to change his approach, tries to be as convincing as possible. “I’m not someone to be tied down.”

  
“Then what is it that you’re doing with that kid?” And Magnus wants to remind her that Alec is just year younger than them and not a “kid” like she is referring him to. “He didn’t look like your usual types. Too shy, almost timid and I would’ve never taken him to be a Lightwood by looking at his style, or the lack of actually, if not for his bone structure like Isabelle.” She genuinely seems curious now, but still very calculating.

  
Magnus doesn’t owe her anything. Especially regarding the person, he just scored himself a much craved first date with. If it wasn’t for Stephanie, he would’ve already started planning his outfit by now. But he’s not that lucky. He’s still stuck with Stephanie and this might be his only chance of getting her off his, and Alec’s, back.

  
“He isn’t.” he says with an exaggerated eyeroll, like _duh_. “It’s just a little bit of fun. Plus, like you said, he doesn’t look much in whatever he chooses to wear, but when you’re aiming for what’s under those clothes, I don’t think whatever he wears matters that much. Especially if they’re just going to end up on my bedroom floor, if you know what I mean.” Damn, he sounds a douche even to his own ears, even when he knows he doesn’t mean even a word of what he said.

  
He thinks he hears a gasp, but Stephanie is already on her next question. “But what about, when you guys go on a date? I clearly heard him ask you out.”

  
“I can deal with one date, Steph. He’s not the type of guy who’ll let me anywhere near himself if he knows that I’m not really looking for a real relationship. Do you think I’d have agreed, if there was any other way around it?” he raises an eyebrow for a good measure.

  
Then, Stephanie smiles, looking at something behind him, like a cat who just got cream. And he dreads turning around. He prays that it’s Jace who’s standing there with a smug smile, like he achieved the biggest goal of his life. Or even Isabelle, looking like the protective sister Alec says she is, like she is going to murder Magnus in a way that looks like an accident, for playing with her brother. Or even Simon or Clary who are equally protective of their family. Hell, even all four of them together, but not Alec.

  
He turns around, and just his luck, it is Alec of course. Alec is carrying Magnus’s jacket, like he was about to leave with him as soon as he was done talking with Stephanie. But now Magnus doubts whether Alec even wants to be in his vicinity. Alec doesn’t look into his eyes, just shoves his jacket into his arms and then he’s down the steps almost in a blur.

  
“Shit” he breathes under his breath and then he’s heading down the steps, calling Alec’s name.

  
Once he is outside the building, Alec is nowhere in sight. He starts walking the way they had come from. He tries calling Alec’s number, but it’s switched off. He remembers Alec telling him that he hadn’t gotten time to charge it before leaving the bookstore. He decides going over to Alec’s place, but halfway to his own apartment, he remembers he’d never asked for Alec’s address. That tonight was actually the first time Alec had been at Magnus’s place.

  
So, he’s left with only leaving a dozen voicemails and texts to Alec. He hopes Alec doesn’t stop coming over to the café. He might go to the bookstore Alec works at and pray that a certain redhead doesn’t chew his head off. But tomorrow is Sunday and the bookstore and the café are both closed. He isn’t sure how welcomed he’ll be back in Izzy’s apartment, if he just turns back and goes to ask for Alec’s address. He cannot do anything other than texting and leaving more voicemails before Monday.  



	3. Much needed accidental meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet and they talk.

When he actually sees Alec, 3 days later, it is totally unexpected. Ragnor forced him to accompany him to the college library – a place he had gone a total of 4 times in his 2 years of college life. He doesn’t recognize him at first. Well, that’s a lie; he recognizes him straight away from that messy mop of hair he’s missed so much, but he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him – plus it’s been only 3 days, he didn’t think he was lucky enough to actually get what he wished for, so soon. But as he quietly passes by the seat that Alec is occupying, there’s no mistaking. Ragnor says something to him and his attention is stolen for a moment and as he looks back, Alec is already heading towards the exit and even before Magnus knows what he’s doing, he’s already dashing towards the exit.

Alec hadn’t come by the café on Monday, and when he’d gone to the bookstore the day before, Jocelyn had said they didn’t disclose personal information about their employees – which he thinks was a strict instruction from Clary and you did not just mess with Clary Fray when it came to her friends-turned-family.  
“Alec” he says when he gets close enough to him.

Alec turns back and he looks equal parts surprised, happy and like he wants to run away and Magnus can’t allow him to run away. Not again.  
“I’m sorry” he says, because even if he never sees Alec again, he wants him to know that Magnus didn’t mean to hurt him. “I know what it sounded like, but I didn’t mean a single word of it, Alec.”

“Magnus.” Alec says, looking lost for words. He opens his mouth a few times, but, doesn’t seem to get his words out.

They’re stood on the library steps, getting in the way of the passing students, so Magnus tentatively suggests, sitting somewhere, almost prepared for Alec to brush off the idea, but surprisingly, Alec agrees.

Magnus keeps a respectable distance between them on the bench, and when Alec doesn’t seem to start talking, “Alec-”

“I’ve known you Magnus.” Alec says. Of course, Magnus knows that Alec knows him. They’ve known each other for 6 months now. “For more than those 6 months that we’ve talked.” He continues.

Magnus wants to ask ‘How’, but Alec answers even without him asking. “the first time I saw you was on my first day of college. How could I not?” Alec smiles faintly at the memory, “I don’t think you can walk into a room and go unnoticed.” Then he finally looks at Magnus’s face for the first time that day. “I’m not some stalker or something equally creepy, but I did see you quite a few times after that – when I was not getting holed up in the library.” Now Magnus realised why he had never seen Alec around the campus, now that he knew they both attended the same college, Alec spent his majority time in the place that Magnus spent his majority of time avoiding (too quiet for his liking).

“I had never even thought about talking to you, because look at you and look at me. Plus, I’m too awkward to talk to new people without making a fool of myself.” Magnus wants to interrupt because he remembers it was Alec who had talked to him first. “That day at the café, I wasn’t even planning on coming over to your table but you looked kind of sad and I don’t know why, but I didn’t like seeing you like that. Thankfully the café was fairly crowded and I could use that as an excuse to sit at your table and for some reason, that I still don’t understand, you just started having coffee with me whenever we were there at the café together.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you studied here? Or that you had seen me before?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

“I didn’t know if you’d like to see outside those 30 minutes. When you said yes to accompany me for the movie night – something outside the café doors – I was more than ready to tell you everything. Though I did mean to tell you that before asking you out.” Alec says.

“Alec-” Magnus wants to tell him that it was such a silly excuse- thinking that he wouldn’t want to talk to him outside the café- but he somehow knows that Alec is serious about it.

“Jace was vary of you from the first time he met you. He even said that-” And he looks like he wants to add more to that but then shakes his head and decides against it. “But I’ve known you enough, to know you aren’t like that at all.” He smiles faintly at him. “and I wasn’t avoiding you. Right after the initial shock wore out and I started thinking a little bit clearer. I didn’t want to say this to you on the phone and I didn’t want to bump into you, because I still don’t know how to apologise for what Jace did. That and also the fact that Jace brought out some damn good points about how it was almost impossible to have you notice someone like me-”

“Just be yourself and I’ll always notice you.”

“If that’s your way of saying that I shouldn’t change my wardrobe…” Alec said, smile bigger than before.

“Well, you do look cute in your sweaters, can’t disagree with that, darling.” Because he did; all cuddly and soft and no matter how much Magnus said he wanted to refresh his wardrobe, he’d throw a fit if Alec chose to change himself for someone else. “Now. Stephanie.”

“You don’t have to talk about it. I know you had your reasons, and as long as I know you didn’t mean it, you have nothing to explain to me.”

“I want to.” He replied. “Let’s just get it out of the way?” when Alec nodded, he continued. “Stephanie was one of my high school exes. She was one manipulative bitch and this is a milder way to put it. I guess you know Camille?” he asked, because she was in the same college as them. Alec made a face- Magnus could relate- and nodded again. “Thrice as manipulative as Camille. After we broke up, she ruined the two relationships I had after her. Well they weren’t actually relationships as such because she did not allow any of them to go further than 2 dates. When she mentioned seeing us together in the kitchen, all I could think about was the various scenarios in which she could mess us up, so I panicked and lied, but that ended up being the reason behind us getting messed up. But knowing how manipulative she always was, I can’t help thinking that, _that_ was actually her plan and I walked right into it.”

“Talk about shitty exes. Makes me almost glad that I never dated anyone” Alec says.

That reminds him, “Does the offer of that date still stand?” Magnus asks, considering crossing his fingers.

Alec looks slightly surprised at this and Magnus almost considers backtracking for a moment, but “Yeah” Alec breathes out, with a smile still on his face. “And if this ends up biting me in the ass in the end – especially if I find out that you and Izzy ended up setting all my clothes on fire – then so be it. I want to take my chances with you, Magnus Bane.” He adds laughing.

“I won’t let you regret it, Alexander.” he says, both knowing that they weren’t talking about the clothes, and Alec’s smile is a little brighter.

xxxxxxxx

When 2 years later, Magnus asks Alec to move in with him and Alec says ‘yes’, Magnus pushes his luck yet again and asks whether they can get a cat and Alec just rolls his eyes and says ‘yes’ to that too, but when he proposes 2 cats and Alec just narrows his eyes and says a firm ‘no’ Magnus knows Alec isn’t regretting anything.

And neither is he.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Wonders why my friends think I'm addicted to coffee.  
> Also Me: *Cannot go without mentioning coffee in a ff, at least once.
> 
> Also, I hope y'all are doing well  
> ❤


End file.
